


Finding Out

by scribb1es



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribb1es/pseuds/scribb1es
Summary: "I wanted to call you all together to that I could— we could tell you that we are–" she started before several voices interrupted her at one. "Dating?" "Together?" "A couple?" // Callie and Ximena date in private for a while, but the family all find out in their own ways before they manage to tell them. One-shot.





	Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on fanfiction.net a while ago and am just getting round to posting it (and my other works)... hope you enjoy

Brandon was the first to find out.

The family were sat around the table for dinner, nattering away as usual about their days. Their guests joined them at the feast, Poppy sitting in between the twins, and Ximena sat between Callie and Jude. Brandon was sat next to Jesus today on the side nearest the fridge, since there had to be a reshuffling of people's places with two extra people to accommodate.

He listened to the conversation flowing amongst the large family, chiming in when it was his time to speak and listening carefully when it was his time to listen. He noticed Callie and Ximena seemed to be a little quieter than the rest. They shared glances every now and then as if communicating silently, but he waved it off as mere friendliness.

When his hand decided to stop working, he dropped his knife to the floor. He swore inwardly as the metal clattered to the floor and sighed, bending down at his seat to retrieve it before getting a clean one.

However, once ducked beneath the table, his eyes caught hold of a surprising sight. He looked up and saw the two girls opposite him holding hands beneath the table. His eyes widened in surprise and he quickly snatched up the knife, hastily sitting back up again. There was a loud thud when his head collided with the table. In his shock, he had forgotten to move his head back.

The loud noise halted the family mid-conversation as they looked over to the source of the noise. The boy rubbed the back of his head, wincing and checking his hand to make sure there was no blood.

"You okay, B?" Stef asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I just dropped my knife," he clarified, holding the piece of metal up to prove it, "forgot the table was there and smacked my head."

"You should hold some ice on it, love. It'll make it feel better," Lena advised the pianist. He nodded in response and went over to the freezer to retrieve a bag of peas. Then he walked over to the sink, placing his dirty knife in it and grabbing a tea towel to wrap up the bag, as well as a clean utensil so that he could carry on eating his food – but not before glancing behind him.

They were still holding hands.

* * *

Jesus was the next to find out.

He had called Callie into his room to help him with some of his math homework, since Mariana was out with friends and his Mama's were on a date night. Brandon was at the hospital with Grace.

She came in and helped him for over an hour with his algebra, not giving him the answers but helping him to work them out. It was something he appreciated because although he and Callie didn't speak all that often, she knew how he wanted to be treated. She didn't just spoon feed the answers but let him try to figure things out for himself, making him feel more capable. It also allowed them time together which they didn't have much of.

She had brought her phone into his room with her, lying it down on the desk as she helped him with his work. Upon leaving, she forgot to retrieve it and left it lying there.

Jesus didn't realise for a while, but when it buzzed with a message he looked over, catching the text that she had just been sent.

 

X

_On my way back in a bit babe. See you soon. I missed you and can't wait to see you x_

 

He originally frowned at the message, wondering why the girl would be calling his sister 'babe' and signing off with a kiss, before he realised what it must have meant. Feeling bad for accidentally invading his older sister's privacy, he picked up the phone and walked to her room, finding her drawing at her desk.

"Uh, Cal?" He began, "you left your phone in my room."

She looked up at him stood at the threshold of the door.

"Oh," she spoke, getting up to take the device from him, "thanks."

"No problem," he smiled, watching as she turned around and looked at her phone smiling at the message on her screen, "thanks for helping me earlier."

"No worries," she waved off, still looking at the screen as she typed out a reply.

Jesus smirked to himself and walked back to his room.

* * *

Poppy and Mariana found out next – together.

Mariana waited for her friend outside her math classroom at the end of the day. Her own geography teacher had let her out early, so she thought she would just wait for the girl to come out since they would be going home together anyway.

A few minutes later, the door opened as the students began to file out. Poppy saw her stood there and smiled, happy that her friend had thought of her.

"How was class?" Mariana asked as they walked over the Poppy's locker so that she could put her books away.

"Good," she nodded, putting in her locker combination, "I finished the work early, so he gave me extra. How about you?"

"Pretty cool," the twin confessed as her friend book her books on the shelf, "I like learning about earthquakes and stuff. It's interesting."

The girls continued to talk as they walked over to Mariana's locker so that she could drop off her own books into her locker. After doing so, they walked towards the exit of the school. Ximena was picking them up today because both the Moms were at work and Brandon had the car to go and see Grace at the hospital. The older girl had the day off from her art classes today and had offered to pick all the Adams Foster kids up – minus Jude who was going to Noah's – so that they didn't have to walk home. Roller derby practice was after school, too, so she would drive them all there.

As they reached the door of the exit, Mariana put her hand out in front of her friend, stopping her in her tracks.

"Oh my god," she gasped out.

"What?" Poppy frowned, wondering what the fuss was all about. She looked over as her friend pointed in front of her, her own eyes widening in shock. Callie and Ximena were stood by the car, facing each other and holding hands. Both girls nearly collapsed in shock as they saw their sisters quickly exchange a kiss.

"Did you know?" Mariana asked, looking at her friend.

"I mean, I know Ximena is gay, but I didn't know Callie was. Or that they were together," she confessed.

"This is the first I knew about Callie liking girls, too," the twin said, "but I like them together. They're cute."

Poppy nodded and smiled in agreement. The pair waited until their sisters got into the car to go over, not wanting to intrude them. As they got in the back seats, they looked at each other and smiled.

Their sisters were dating.

* * *

Soon, Jude found out.

He was downstairs with Taylor, playing video games in the living room.

Stef was once again at work whilst Lena sat at the table in the dining room, sifting through paperwork. Mariana and Poppy were sat at the table in the kitchen as they worked on their English project about poetry together, and Jesus was on a date with Emma. Brandon was at work, too, and the other two girls were upstairs in Callie's room working on her portfolio. Since most of their gaming time was now inclusive of Declan, the two friends had arranged to have some time to play as just them after school. They missed playing games as a duo.

"I'm going to bring you down," Jude teased, as the game started up.

"Bring it on, sucker," Taylor teased back as they started to compete.

The two battled back and forth for just over an hour before Lena told them to have a quick break to rest their eyes. They kept tally of the winner of each round, so that they could work out the final victor. Taylor had won.

"I'm going to use the toilet," the girl announced, getting up from where she was sat. Jude nodded as his friend went to the bathroom.

He unlocked his phone, looking through various social media networks before he came across a reminder that it would soon be the twins' birthday. His eyes widened. He knew what to get Jesus but was stuck for ideas for Mariana. Suddenly he had the idea to ask his eldest sister what he could get. She would know.

Quickly, he hurried up the stairs to her room. He stopped suddenly at the sight he saw. Much like Poppy and Mariana, he walked in on the two girls kissing. They were both sat at the desk, facing each other with their eyes closed. It was a bit more heated than the peck the two girls had witnessed, and his cheeks flushed ever so slightly red. Deciding not to interrupt and embarrass the pair, he walked back downstairs and into the living room. Taylor was sat there waiting for him.

"Where did you go?" She questioned.

"Oh. Just the toilet," he lied, picking up his controller. It was a believable lie since she had been using the bathroom downstairs.

As they started the games, he shook his head, still in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

* * *

The Moms found out last.

They were cuddled on the sofa, a bowl of popcorn between them as they enjoyed a movie night for just them.

Mariana was at a sleepover with Poppy and the young roller derby team, and the boys had all been to a late-night football game with Mike. The cop said they could all crash at his tonight since they wouldn't be back until late, and it would allow to have some alone time. They weren't completely alone as Ximena and Callie had only been out for a bit, but they appreciated it nonetheless. The two girls had come back just over an hour ago. Neither of the women had known where they had been since their daughter wouldn't specify. They found it a bit suspicious but thought little of it, assuming they had been to somewhere like a friend's party. They had been dressed up, but not too fancily.

"It's nice to spend some time together with just us," Lena spoke up, "we don't do it often."

"It's a bit hard with 5 kids," Stef laughed, "or 7 currently."

"We should go out more often," the curly haired woman suggested, "Jude's hardly little anymore, and the twins are old enough. So is Poppy. And the other three are practically adults."

"Last time we left them to their own devices, they threw a party and smashed the window," the cop reminded her.

"Yeah, but they're a bit older. I don't think they would do that again," her wife reasoned.

The married couple went back to watching the movie after the quick discussion, enjoying their time together.

The credits rolled almost an hour later, and Lena sat up, stretching her arms in a yawn. Stef quickly peaked her wife's cheek and got up from the sofa. She walked over to the TV and pushed the eject button on the DVD player, recovering the disc and putting it back into its case. She then turned the TV off and put the sleeve back into the cupboard along with the rest of their avid collection.

"I'm pooped," Lena yawned again, "we should go to bed."

Her wife agreed, and they made their way upstairs, stopping off at the girls' room to wish them goodnight. The cop opened the door slowly in case they were already asleep, only to be met with a sight which made her smile.

"Lena. Look," she whispered to her wife behind her, moving her head aside so her curly haired wife could see into the room too.

The two girls were laid on Callie's bed on top of the covers, fast asleep. Ximena was laid behind their daughter, spooning her with her arm over the top of her. They had their hands clasped together in front of them. The principal slapped her hand over her mouth at the sight. That was not just a friendly embrace.

Stef quietly closed the door again, not wanting to disturb them.

* * *

It was about a week later before Callie gathered everyone together to a family meeting.

She had everyone sit in the nook at the end of the kitchen, standing opposite them with Ximena beside her. Everyone knew what the conversation was about to be about but didn't know that everyone else was also aware. And the two girls in front of them had no clue anyone knew anything.

The family watched as the eldest daughter of the Adams Fosters nervously fidgeted with her hands. The Latina stopped her by pulling one down to her side and holding it firmly. The brunette fiddled with the hem of her shirt with her other hand.

"I wanted to call you all together to that I could—  _we_ could tell you that we are–" she started before several voices interrupted her at one.

"Dating?"

"Together?"

"A couple?"

The two girls looked at each other with wide eyes as the family spoke out.

"Wait? How did you know?" Ximena asked, looking at her younger sister who was one of the people who had called out.

"Me and Poppy caught you kissing when you came to pick us up," Mariana confessed. Poppy nodded.

"Yeah. I caught you basically making out in your room," Jude added awkwardly, looking to Callie.

"You were holding hands under the table," Brandon told them, subconsciously rubbing the back of his head where he hit it.

"I kinda saw a text," Jesus admitted, still feeling guilty.

"And me and Mama found you cuddling the other night," Stef grinned, "guess you weren't as subtle as you thought."

The young couple looked at each other and laughed, shaking their heads. At least everyone knew now. Callie pulled Ximena in for a quick kiss as her family all talked over one another about how they had found out. The Latina smiled into the kiss.

They couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send/leave any requests
> 
>  
> 
> **_twitter/curiouscat_** : @maiamtchls  
>  ** _tumblr_** : victoria-tigress/9teen-wishes


End file.
